This Man, Laxus and His Love
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: This man, Laxus had always disregarded the idea of love. Sure so many women had confessed to him before, but he didn't really care to begin with. So maybe now that it's his turn to fall under love's spell, he'll reconsider the idea, of course, with a little help for Mirajane. Lalu slight MiraxLaxus. A little update for my ninjago fans! (about all for one)


So...I've been writing a lot of Fairy Tail fanfics. Like no lie I have written like 20 so far, (not posted)….so...my friend who is a huge Lalu fan begged me to write this for her, here it is. LaxusxLucy

OoooO

Love. It was a word that he heard so many times before, but it seemed so foreign to him. It was as if it was spoken in a different language. So many girls had confessed their love to him, he never said anything of the such back, but it would always be a one-night stand, never anything more.

This word, love, how did it work? What was its function? What made it tick?

Laxus had rubbed his temples as he thought more about this word. What was the difference between liking and loving? Besides the other term for love, as in 'love making', which of course, the lightning dragon slayer knew quite well.

Love, he scoffed at the word so many times before, but why did it bother him so much now? Why did it make such a difference now?

He overlooked it so many times before, and now he suddenly was so curious about it. He glanced down towards the lower level and shouted, "Oi! Mira, bring another drink, will ya?"

"Be right there!" The cheerful white haired barmaid had replied.

Maybe a swing of some alcohol would take his mind of the stupid word. That's when a very distinctive scent entered his nostrils. Turning slightly to see the guild doors close, he saw her enter while that bright smile of her's.

Her golden blonde locks swayed as she walked, some carefully put in a side pony with a light blue ribbon. She was dressed in a light blue v-cut tee, and black short shorts. She had started to laugh as she found herself sitting next to her friends.

Her scent was different, unique actually. It was like vanilla mixed with strawberries, but at the same time it was mixed with jasmine and honeysuckle. Either way he loved her scent, if he could, he would smell her all day long.

Turning away, he stared down at his table. Cursing himself for staring at her, he rubbed his temples again. How could he feel something towards her?

She was nothing more than a stellar mage. A weak celestial mage at that. Sure, her body was quite attractive, along with her strong will, her determination, but she was weak.

Although he knew if he said that, it would be a lie. She was much stronger than he would have ever expected, especially for a holder-type mage. He recalled that she was able to beat Bixlow, which had really surprised him to a great extent.

Also when he chatted with Cana, she had told him that if she was to become an S-class wizard that it would be because Lucy. She had contributed a great deal in their fight with Freed and Bixlow, and had solved the puzzle to where Mavis' grave was. Cana even said that she was surprised that Lucy was not chosen to become an S-class wizard; if she was then Cana would not have stood a chance.

Laxus knew that Lucy was beyond strong, she just needed to work a bit more on her physical strength, but besides that she was very strong.

Laxus found himself still staring at the table, completely unaware of Mira waving her hand in front of him. She had come up not too long ago, and saw Laxus looking down; he appeared to be in deep thought. She had said his name more than once and had placed his drink on the table, but still he did not flinch.

She then picked his mug up and slammed it on the table. "Laxus!" she snapped, which had done the trick. Laxus looked up from his thoughts and scolded at the former S-class wizard.

"Oi! What was that for Mira?" he questioned before taking a big gulp of the alcoholic drink.

A small giggle escaped the white haired barmaid; she covered her mouth as soon as it escaped. "You didn't answer before, so I had to gain your attention somehow."

Laxus rolled his eyes casually, and sighed, "Pft, whatever."

Mira then muttered, "Well if that is all, I will be going now." She turned and started down the stairs to the lower level.

Laxus sighed; he truly wanted to get a better idea of this love thing. He then mumbled, "Mira, wait!"

The barmaid looked up at him, "Yes?" She tilted her head in question.

"Come here, I need to ask you something." He waved his hand gesturing for her to come close.

Mira was a bit puzzled, but did start up the steps again, then proceeded to walk towards his table. He then muttered, "Take a seat." The barmaid did so, still puzzled on Laxus' actions.

"What is it that you wanna talk about?" Mira had asked while raising her eyebrow.

Laxus ran his hand through his hair, he wasn't quite sure on how to state the beyond embarrassing question. He stared at Mira who looked quite confused, should he even ask? Knowing Mira, she would jump to conclusions and ask who it was that he loved. Although he wasn't quite sure himself if he was in love or not, so of course, she wouldn't get an answer either way. He let out a heavy sigh and stared into her sapphire blue orbs, "Mira…if I ask you something, you cannot jump to any conclusions, ok?"

Her white hair bobbed up and down as she nodded, which confirmed that she would not jump to any conclusions. Feeling a bit more at ease, he then proceeded to ask his question. "Mira, what exactly is love?" A small pink tint fell upon his cheeks, as he looked away from the barmaid.

The barmaid completely taken back by the question, it actually startled her. Of course she was Mirajane, and a couple different conclusions had already popped into her head, but none of which would she ask the blonde male in front of her.

Tugging on her tiny pony on the top of her hair, she tapped her chin lightly with her other hand. "Hmmm…kind of an off question for, you but…." The barmaid stated while looking up at the ceiling. "What is love? Well it is a very strong emotion, that is mostly a thing that comes from the heart," she muttered and then hit her chest where her heart would be.

"It is something that is really sweet and amazing; it makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Sometimes it makes you feel like you can't breathe or you can't even think straight, at first it is attraction, and then it blossoms into this beautiful thing called love!" Mira had said with excitement. She had lifted her arms in the air in enthusiasm.

Laxus nodded while listening intently. He took another swing of his drink; he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then said, "So that's what love is?"

Mira started nodding vigorously. A huge smile plastered on her cheerful face.

Laxus looked away, "Well, thanks Mira." He then drank some more and muttered, "Mind bringing me another?" He pointed at his now empty mug.

Mira had nodded while standing up; she then reached over and grabbed his mug, "I'll be back soon." Then she started down the steps.

As soon as she had descended down the steps and was on the lower level, Laxus had pressed his hand to his forehead and let out a low sigh. He glanced over towards the lower level to see the blonde haired girl who for some reason made his heart stop. He clenched his shirt as to where his heart would lie; he let out a small groan.

He turned away, what was going on inside of him? Why was he reacting this way towards Lucy? Remembering Mira's words, he closed his eyes, was he in love? Sure, at times he would have a hard time breathing, and most of the time he couldn't think straight, but it wasn't love, was it?

Mira had reappeared now and she held a joyful smile as usual, but this time Laxus had noticed her. He held his hand out awaiting the mug to meet with his hand. Mira had handed him the cold mug, "There you are Laxus."

He took the drink and pressed the edge of the glass to his lips, but then stopped. He stared at Mira, "Mira…how do you that you love someone, or in love with someone?"

Mira had smirked a little, and then sighed sweetly, "Well…one sign is that you can't stop thinking about them, they are constantly on your mind, well most of the time at least. Another sign is that you get really upset and jealous when you see them with other people, mostly other guys. Also you find yourself wanting to be near them more, and want to get closer to them."

Laxus nodded, "Alright, thanks for the talk Mira." He gave a small wave.

Mira nodded with a sweet smile, she then giggled and slowly walked off. She then turned around and gave him a wink, "No worries Laxus, love works in strange ways."

Leaving Laxus embarrassed and with a huge blush, she smirked triumphantly. Although she still hadn't the foggiest idea on whom he loved. But right now, knowing that he had feelings towards someone, that satisfied her enough.

XxxxX

"So…Lucy, is there anyone who you like?" Mira had purred while cleaning a glass.

Lucy looked up from her milkshake and gave Mira a weird look, "Ummm…yea, of course I like someone Mira, I like a lot of people."

Mira rolled her eyes and then leaned over the edge of the bar, "You know what I mean, do you like, like someone?"

Lucy felt her cheeks warm up, but she shook her head, "What kind of question is the Mira? You ask that question all of the time!"

Mira giggled, "Well you have never told me, so I will keep asking until you do."

Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I don't like anyone in that way…"

"Sure you don't…" Mira had mumbled sarcastically. She continued to wash the mugs, and other glasses, her eyes not leaving the blonde celestial mage.

Lucy looked at her milkshake and then continued to sip her drink through the straw. She didn't want anyone to know about her secret crush, it would shock practically everyone. Her crush was on someone that would never cross anyone's mind.

Laxus Dreyar.

He was strong, very powerful, and handsome, any girl with eyes would say that, but what really got her was when he appeared on Tenrou Island (Tenroujima), and had fought Hades. Even though he had been kicked out of the guild, he came back as if he were still a part of the guild.

That's when feelings started to sink in, although before, she had felt something, it was small, but it was there. Now it blossomed into a full born crush, she would think about him often, but she would never tell a soul. Why would she?

If she were to tell Mira, she would try and get the two together. If she told Levy, she would run off and tell Mira. If she were to tell Erza, well Erza would think she was joking.

Sighing, Lucy jumped off the stool. She then muttered, "See you later Mira, I need to go home and get some sleep, I have a mission to go on with Natsu in the morning."

Mira waved goodbye with a joyful smile and then tended to a couple other people who asked for more drinks.

Although, neither one of the girls had realized that Laxus over heard them talking. He was going down the stairs, but stopped when he heard Mira question Lucy about who she liked, he couldn't help but stop and listen.

To his disappointment she hadn't revealed any name, nor did she admit having feelings for anyone. Although he had a feeling that if she did like someone it was probably the flame brain, or the ice cube.

Relinquishing a sad sigh, he continued down the steps and walked past the bar. "Hey, Laxus!" Mira had shouted in a sing-song voice.

Turning slightly and muttered, "Yea?"

She approached him with a small smile, "Ya know, if you love someone, you should just tell them before they get out of your reach."

Laxus rolled his eyes and continued to walk off. "I told you not to jump to conclusions!"

But who was he kidding it was pretty obvious that he was quite frankly, in love per say.

XxxxX

There he stood right in front of her apartment building. Was he really going to do this? Confess to her? Maybe he should get some flowers or chocolates? That's how other girls confessed to him.

Or maybe he should have gotten dress up?

Or at least had a normal conversation with the girl, at least without him being awkward…

He could always just invite her on a mission or something like that.

He groaned in frustration and ran his hand through his hair again for the fifth time since he got there. Looking away, he mumbled, "This is stupid."

He turned around and tried to walk away, but then he turned back around. For some reason what Mira had said really got to him. He stood a step forward, but then turned back around.

Without realizing it at first, he had knocked over someone and stumbled backwards in the process. Upon opening he saw Lucy there with a couple bags on the ground. A couple fruits were scattered on the ground, while she rubbed her forehead.

Laxus slowly backed away and turned before the stellar mage noticed him, but it was too late. "Laxus? What are you doing here?" she had asked in complete puzzlement.

Laxus slowly turned back around, "I was looking for some guy, I'm kinda on a mission, you see." He scratched the back of his head while breaking into a cold sweat.

Lucy slowly got up while picking up her fruit and placing them back into the bags. "Oh, I see." Her voice lingered a hint of sadness, which did not go unnoticed by the lightning mage.

Laxus wasn't quite sure why she would be sad, but brushed it aside. "Would you like to come into my apartment?" she had asked quietly. Silently she prayed he would say yes.

"Sorry, but I need to catch this guy, so see at the guild," Laxus responded while walking past her.

"Yea, see ya." Lucy replied and slowly walked towards her building. Just as she reached for the door, Laxus had stopped himself.

"Lucy!" he hollered out at her.

She briefly turned around to see that he was right in front of her. Her eyes grew wide as she looked into his bluish amber ones. Her cheeks growing warmer as each second passed.

"Yes?" she mumbled timidly.

That's when he cupped her face carefully; he then slowly closed the space between them. He pressed his lips upon her soft pearl pink ones. Lucy completely taken back by such an action, she didn't know what to do exactly.

He pulled away and stared into her chocolate brown orbs, "Lucy, I love you."

Lucy was now completely thrown for a loop. She felt a bit dizzy. Had he really confessed to her? Her mind completely boggled, while her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

Laxus tried to read her face; he studied her face hoping to see some kind of sign of any emotion, but no luck. She just gave a blank stare. Laxus sighed sadly, and turned around.

He had given it a chance, he had confessed to her, but he didn't even make the cut of a one night stand. Although he didn't want that with her, it probably would have hurt him. For once he wanted a committed relationship, at least with her.

"Laxus!" she had called out.

He turned around and to his surprise, she had jumped onto him. He was taken by surprise and had slipped causing him to fall backwards with her on him. Opening his eyes, he saw her staring at him; joy lingered within her brown orbs. Before he knew it she had pulled him forcefully by his shirt and then pressed her soft lips onto his.

At first his eyes went wide, but he soon melted into the kiss. It was just a sweet and tender kiss, but it held so much passion that no matter what anyone would say, no girl could kiss him with that amount of passion.

They had pulled away only to resurface for air, they stared intently into each other's eyes. "I-I love you too, Laxus." She breathed softly.

She slowly got off the blonde hair male and looked down with a massive blush. Laxus let out a small chuckle on how cute the girl was. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to look at.

Gently pressing his lips against her for a brief moment, he mumbled softly, "Would you wanna go on a mission with me?"

She nodded with a bright smile, "I'd like that."

XxxxX

He stood proud and tall the next day. His blonde hair spiked the way it usually was, he wore his usual attire, and his looks as dashing as ever. This man was Laxus, and the woman beside him who he had his arm around her waist, this woman was his love.

OoooO

So? What did you think?

Alright so I am in love with Fairy Tail at the moment, and I really love Lucy! She is my favorite female character, along with Erza. But I kinda like Lalu, Gralu, Nalu, Lolu, and Gajlu (GajeelXLucy). I am so strange.

For my All For One lovers:

So, I am almost done with the last chapter! It is over 10,000 words, crazy, huh? But it is the last chapter, I have not forgotten it, I promise! I love you guys, please just wait a little longer…


End file.
